Love At 1st Sight
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke were best friends when they were young before Sasuke had left. Once Hinata turns 16, 3 days later Sasuke is brought back to the village.She is being torn apart one day and then Sasuke come back into her life.Will friendship rule?Sasuhina
1. HE IS BACK

**So wat iz up dudes!?**

**Well all new story and some of my Japanese in this one!**

**I'll write the sentence again in english for all of you _jins_... ;D**

**Sasuke: **What does _jins _mean again?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **people _pansuke! Pansuke _means Whore! ROFL!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**In****o: Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan **doesn't own any Naruto characters used in this fic! But still enjoy the story!

Hinata's nose lovablely shuffled when she felt a rain drop fall onto her from the skys above. She had been training for hours and was exhausted. Her heart was thumping and her limbs felt like they were going to fall off her body. The drizzle was light so she kept training.

After about 20 more minutes of training the drizzle stopped and the sun shone. '_I think I'll go for a swim_' Hinata seized her bag and went over to a waterfall. The crystaline water falling. Such natural beauty. Hinata let her bag decend onto the earth. Hinata strolled over to the river bank. Her back ached and her limbs stung. A small swim would take her mind off things and make her trouble fade.

Hinata unzipped her jacket and threw it on the earth as well as the rest of her clothes. She slowly went into the cool rushing water.

"_Naze..._why?" Hinata looked at the darkness of the forest. Nothing was going right. She was glad that Naruto was cheery because of Sasuke's return. But, she found her-self being pushed away from him. The rupture of a twig caught her attention. She grasped a Kunai in her fist. A dark figure was hiding in the forest trees. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that it was...Sasuke? She sighed and let go of her Kunai.

"Y-you ca-can come d-down now." Hinata swam over to the other side of the river. The figure came down from the tree. Hinata covered her chest very much. That was the part of her body most guys drooled over.

"Get away from be bitch." Hinata's eyes widened. '_did he just call **me **a **bitch!?**_' Hinata turned red with fury. She was about to lose it.

"DON'T YOU **EVER **CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN!" Hinata got out of the water and slapped him sending pain not only through him but her as well. Her eyes widened again. '_Did I just slap...oh no! I'm dead!_' Hinata was looking for a place to hide but when she was about to run she felt a rough palm grasp her small,soft wrist. She was pulled closer to Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry! I just lost my t-temper! P-p-please d-don't hurt me!" Hinata closed her eyes waiting for impact anywhere on her body. She knew she was going to get it. She **slapped **Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke couldn't get his eyes off the girl. He had just noticed that she was exposed. Her C-cups were what he was really starring at. He had one question to ask this girl. Sasuke just went ahead and asked. "Do you want to lose your...virginity?" Hinata blushed.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke snapped out of it and shoved the girl into the river. Hinata squeaked when she felt him touch her torso and she turned a crimson red. He walked off as Hinata dried off watching him.

**:0o0o0: The next moring**

KNOCK KNOCK!

Hinata yawned and cutely rubbed her temples. "C-come in!" She streched out her arms and then let them drop at her sides. Neji entered the room with a smile on his face. He walked over to his cousin and sat right next to her on her bed.

"Hinata-sama..." He leaned in and gave her a gentel kiss on the lips. Hinata quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. After about 13 seconds of smooching Neji took his lips away from his cousin's. Hinata had a quick memory of Neji teaching her this.

**Flashback**

_"Hina-sama I need to show you how to greet me properly." Neji now 13 was showing a 12-year-old Hinata something new._

_Neji had,had a crush on Hinata since he was 7 and now her was going to pleasure his 13-year-old brain. He leaned in and locked lips with his cousin. Hinata's didn't know what to do. Neji took his lips away from hers._

_"Hina-sama next time kiss back okay?" Neji looked at the girl. Hinata nodded._

**End FlashBack**

"Nii-san can I go over to Ino's flower shop?" Hinata asked her cousin getting up off her bed and streching some more.

"Of course but first you have to eat some breakfast." Hinata nodded in agreement and ran into her bathroom. Once Neji heard the bathroom door lock he went to the kitchen and served his sweet cousin some scammbled eggs and bacon.

Neji had already eaten so he just sat at the table and read the news paper.

Once Hinata went into the kitchen she saw her cousin snoring on the table. Hinata giggled. She got her keys, took 2 peices of bacon and left.

Hinata climbed into her new purple Corvette. She turned up the radio when her favorite song came on. She started to sing along.

"_Oh, baby Baby I stay in love with you_," Hinata smiled. Naruto was the one she had crushed on for so many years. One thing came to her mind. The truth. Naruto wasn't her love.

"_Dying inside cause I can't stand it Make or break up Can't take this madness We don't even Really know why All I know is baby I try and try so hard To keep our love alive_." Hinata was remembering her mother she looked so much like.

**FlashBack**

_"Nee-chan! I-I fou-found a l-lily!" A 5-year-old Hinata ran to a 20-year-old woman._

_"Aww Hime it's so pretty." Hikori took the lily in the plams of her hands. There was a sudden shreiking and giggling._

_"Sakura get off me!!" A young boy with raven hair yelled at a 5-year-old pink haired girl that was hugging him._

_"Oh look Hime it's Sasuke-san." Hinata smiled at the boy who seemed to smile back. Once Sakura had to go Sasuke went over to Hinata and Hikori._

_"H-hi S-sasuke-san." Hinata blushed. Sasuke smiled. "Hi Hina ." Hikori smiled at Sasuke._

_"Hi Sasuke-san. Well I got some errans to run so can you please take care of hime for me?" Hikori looked down at the two youngsters._

_"Sure!" Sasuke beamed at Hikori. _

_"All right then I'll see you two later." With that Hikori was off. Hinata blushed even more when her mother asked Sasuke to take care of her._

_"C'mon Hina lets go play with Naruto and Tenten!" Sasuke suggested already pulling her tords the park._

**End FalshBack**

A tear slipped out of Hinata's eye. She didn't want to cry because then she would have to go back home to get her Mascara. Hinata remembered how sweet Sasuke was back then and how cruel he was now.

**:0o0o0:**

Hinata finally parked infront of In's flower shop. She activated the alarm for her Corvette and walked in on Ino and Shikamaru making out.

"Ahem," Ino and Shikamaru stopped and looked at the Lavender eyed beauty. Ino let go Shikamaru and went over to hug the beautiful Hyuga heiress.

"Hina-chan!!!!" Hinata thought she was deaf after that scream in the ear. Shikamaru groaned. Ino let go of Hinata and looked at Shikamaru.

"C'mon Ino you said that we would...you know..." Hinata looked over at Ino with that statement Shikamaru made. Ino blushed.

"What did you say?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and kept her eyes on her best friend. Ino looked at Hinata.

"...Well....Hina-chan as you know...I'm not pure anymore....and I promised Shika-kun that....we would....um...." Ino trailed off. Hinata giggled.

"I get it Ino-chan." Hinata looked around the little shop and she saw a certain flower to give Sasuke to apologize for last night.

"Hina-chan you want a flower?" Ino asked looking at the certain Hyuga girl. Hinata nodded and picked up a white rose. Hinata paid $3.50 and left the small shop.

**:0o0o0:**

"**C'mon teme! You have to meet some girls! unless...**" Sasuke graoned at the loudness of his so called 'best friend' over the phone.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke growled. Naruto was about to make Sasuke want to kill him.**(Like always. -.-)**

"**GAY!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Sasuke quickly hung up the phone after that. But then he was inurrupted once again.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke sighed and went over to open the door. He was suprised that this person would come visit after the incident.


	2. Suspense

**Yeah...I'm back!**

**Next chapter of Love At 1st Sight is called....**

_Suspense_

**I know what many of you are expecting......SasuHina**

**But **

**all you have to wait till'....J/K J/K SasuHina in this chap! either way this new chap is going to be pretty good.**

**Sasuke: **Whatever...stupid prostitute.

**Me: **Hina-chan Hina-chan! Sasgay is calling me things! -hides behind Hinata-

**Hinata: **Sasuke! What are you doing to Sexy-chan?!

**Sasuke: **-Sweat drops-

**Me: **Um...I own no naruto characters ok? now lets-(cracks up)

**Flashback**

_"Do you want to lose your...virginity?" Hinata blushed._

_"WHAT!?" Sasuke snapped out of it and shoved the girl into the river. Hinata squeaked when she felt him touch her torso and she turned a crimson red. He walked off as Hinata dried off watching him._

**End Flashback**

Hinata blushed at the memory and at Sasuke who was only wearing some baggy black jeans and no shirt. "I-I'm sorry f-for last n-night. I wasn't thinking!......h-here..." Hinata held her hands out there in the palms of her rather small hands was a white rose. It's stem had thorns and some were sinking into Hinata's palms. Sasuke smirked at the sight.

He pulled the girl from her wrist making her crash onto his rock hard chest which made her turn so red she almost looked purple. His lips were at the side of her right ear. "Hinata...whats your answer?" Hinata bit her bottom lip.

She gulped and felt like fainting. "...t-to wh-what?" Her blush had gone down but she was still red. Sasuke noticed this and his arms snaked around her waist.

"To..lose your...virginity.." Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke squeezed her waist which made they girl squeek. Sasuke squeezed her waist again for pleasure. She squeek and he smirked.

"...M-my answer i-is...." Hinata looked around she could help it. She put her forehead on his shoulder. He raised her chin and made her flushed face, face him.

"Have you even had your first kiss Hinata?" Sasuke was asking questions non stop. Hinata gulped.

"Yes. And the answer to your other question is NO." Hinata got of of his grasp and walked away. Once she was about to close the front door she opened it and slammed it shut.

'_This..is going to be fun._' Sasuke acctually smiled.

**:0o0o0:**

"N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata sat on her bed grasping some of her jeans in her fists on her lap. Neji came into the heiresses room. So girlie and purple. That color made him sick like pink did. He sat next to his cousin on her bed.

"Yes? _Nan fuka_? Whats' wrong?" Hinata looked at Neji her face looked sad but he also saw happiness in her eyes.

"S-Sasuke doesn't remember me...I guess....he forgot...._za chigiri_...." Hinata sighed and looked at the floor. Neji stroked her hair.

"It's okay Hinata-sama....He'll remember about the promise sooner or later." She looked up at Neji her face tear ridden. She told Neji if she could be alone and Neji obeyed.

Hinata smiled at an old thought. The promise. She could help but blush. '_He was so sweet back then._' Hinata frowned. "Why has he changed so much.

**FlashBack**

_"Hina...I'm sorry...but I...have to leave." Hinata looked at him and smiled. Her right hand went up and cupped his left cheek._

_"I-I know we've been over this before. You'll be gone for a month." Sasuke looked at the poor girl in the eyes. He cupped both of her cheeks._

_"No Hina. I'll be gone forever." Hinata's eyes widened and he smiled turned into a frown._

_"W-what?" Hinata's eyes were welding up with tears. Sasuke wanted to bring her with him but then Orochimaru would want to give her the curse seal as well._

_"I'm not coming back...**ever**." The cheerless girl shed a few tears and her bottom lip quivered. Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer. _

_"But I'll give you a present..." Hinata had happiness in her eyes that Sasuke was going to give her something to remember him by._

_His lips gentelly collided with hers. Hinata's eyes widened. She quickly kissed back. Pactice with her cousin acctually did help. Sasuke now had atvantage. He had been going throught the horomone stage at age 13. His arms gasped her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata's arms snaked around his neck. After about 4 minutes, they departed for air._

_"Hina..." Sasuke picked up Hinata's hands in his own, "I promise...I will come back after defeating my brother and marry you." Hinata's face flushed._

_"Sasuke...." Hinata pressed her lips against his and jumpped on him. That sent them both flying onto Hinata's bed. After they stopped and saw what position they were in, they both blushed._

_"If I come back before we're 18 I'll for sure got out with you." Hinata nodded. Sasuke got off of Hinata after one last kiss and vanished._

**End FlashBack**

"How could he forget......how?" Hinata grasped her sketch book and opened it. She started to draw a picture of an old but very depressing memeory.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap!**

**Soooo how was the 2nd chap?**

**Sasuke:**The worst.

**Hinata: **Sasuke! Don't lie it was great!

**Sasuke: **Yeah because it was all about you.

**Hinata: **NO! It was about you too!

**Me: **You guys stick to the script... (sweat drop)

**Sasuke and Hinata: **Give **Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan **great reveiws!


	3. Chingado!

**What is up! It has 2 be me Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan!!!**

**Sasuke: **Shit.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **I hate you!

**Sasuke: **That's not what you were saying last ni-

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **(blush) Shut up perv! you wish you could have this!

**Sasuke: **I already had it last night.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **I said shut up! I'm still pure and I'm still 13!!

**Sasuke: **Exactly. I love 'em fresh.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Stop talking!!

**Sasuke: **Why you getting turned on?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Shut u- nevermind I'll just let him kick your ass.

**Justin: **So whats up?

**Ino: **Lets just start the fic!

**real quick this is thinking **'_huh?_'

**this is plain talking **"Hi,"

**and this is dreaming "**_What?_**"**

'_Can I tell Ino-chan about the promise? She is my best friend after all....yes. Yes I will tell her._' Hinata nodded as she drove off to the Yamanaka flower shop.

As she parked she saw a certain black BMW drive by slowly when seeing her getting out of her car. She closed the door to her Corvette and ran into the small shop.

"I-Ino-chan? A-are you here?" Hinata was at the front counter looking for her best friend. There was a long silence and then Hinata heard someone's voice.

"Yeah! I'm back here!" Ino was in the rose aisle watering some blue roses. Hinata smiled and walked over to Ino.

"Ino-chan can I tell you something....about....S-sasuke?" Ino dropped the watering can and gripped Hinata's shoulders. Ino's Sea Blue eyes starred right into Hinata pearlish Lavender ones.

"What. Did. He. Do to you?" Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lips together. But, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I LOVE HIM!" Ino's eyes turned as big as plates. Hinata opened one eye and then the other. Ino had let go of her and looked at the Uchiha that was about to come in.

"Hina-chan....y-you love **Him**?" Hinata nodded sightly as she looked at the satisfied Uchiha whom had a smirk on his handsome face. Hinata controlled her blush and only a tingle of pink was noticable on her cheeks.

"Love whom?" Sasuke said walking up to both the kounoichis. He wrapped one arm around Ino's waist and one around Hinata's waist. He squeezed Hinata's hip which made her blush grow more massive and made her squeak.

"S-sasuke...." Hinata looked at the blue roses and sighed. "Do y-you remeber th-the promise?" She looked up when she felt both his hands on her waist.

"....yeah....I-I do." Hinata nodded and looked into his eyes. Sasuke could tell now. He's dead.

"You broke it." Hinata had tears forming in her eyes. She tried not to cry. She would smug her mascara everywhere. "You broke something I hoped for....I waited 3 years....for **this.**"

"Hinata I d-didn't mean it I just.....I..uh......I...." Hinata was ready to answer for him.

"You forgot. I know." Hinata looked down and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. '_How could I forget about her? Am I that stupid? Fuck what do I do now?_' Sasuke asked to many questions.

".....I'm......s-sorry." Hinata's head shot up. Did Uchiha Sasuke say he was **sorry**!? This was going to be a moment in history.

"..Wh-what?" Hinata wanted to hear it again. If she did she would forgive him.

"I'm...sorry Hinata." Hinata's eyes filled with affection. She leapped up **(sasuke is 6 feet somthin! And little hinata is "5'7") **and her lips landed ontop of his.

**:0o0o0:**

**Hinata's dream & her POV**

_Sasuke was sitting right next to me but then he started to close up on me._

**"**_Sas-sasuke s-stop.**" **Now he was trying to rape me! I kicked and kicked but nothing. I wasn't pure any-_

Hinata awoke to the sun shining in her face from that horrible dream.

**:0o0o0:**

She went down stairs and saw no one there. Then she found a note on the refridgerator. Hinata read it out loud.

_"Dear Hinata-sama,_

_I needed to go on a mission with Lee and Tenii. I'll see you in three days._

_Your cousin,_

_Neji."_

Hinata read Tenten's nickname again and giggled. She was 2 months pregnat and with Neji not knowing it.

She got an apple and ate it. She had to hurry because she had to meet the rest of the gang at 10 and it was 9:43.

She changed into a lime-green tube top, a Black jean skirt, and some black converse with green laces. Hinata ran to her car and got in.

**:0o0o0:**

"Oi! Hina-chan! We're over here!" Naruto waved both his hands in the air to signal to Hinata that the whole crew was there. Hinata ran over to the group of 16-year-olds.

"Today is Sasuke-kun's B-day! EEEEEEE!" Hinata winced at the shreik that Sakura let out. Sakura went over to Sasuke and hugged his left arm.

"It is!? I totally forgot!" Hinata ran over to Sasuke's right side and hugged his other arm which made Sakura glare at her. Hinata smiled at up at Sasuke. Sasuke's lips were now at the side of Hinata's right ear.

"Now you forgot something." Sasuke's breath hitting Hinata's neck was tempting her. Sasuke internally smirked. The rest watched in amazement.

"Sorry." Hinata said cupping Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked externally this time. Hinata pressed her lips against his.


	4. HAHAHAHA!

**Hey it's ME!!! Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan****!!!**

**N yeah...I'm Sexy. J/K But I am Hot!**

**otay enough of dat. here is a new chapy!**

**Sasuke's a meanie in this one!**

**Sasuke**: You still think I'm mean bitch?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Look in the mirror for once dumbass.

**Sasuke: **Sorry you broke 'em all.

**Neji: (**_sigh)_ Can you two stop fighting for once!?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan:** MY SEXY! Otay! I'll stop!_ (hugs Neji)_

**Sasuke: (**_sigh)_ Bitch doesn't own any Dobe characters in this story...

_**Previuosly on Love At 1st Sight**...._

_"Oi! Hina-chan! We're over here!" Naruto waved both his hands in the air to signal to Hinata that the whole crew was there. Hinata ran over to the group of 16-year-olds._

_"Today is Sasuke-kun's B-day! EEEEEEE!" Hinata winced at the shreik that Sakura let out. Sakura went over to Sasuke and hugged his left arm._

_"It is!? I totally forgot!" Hinata ran over to Sasuke's right side and hugged his other arm which made Sakura glare at her. Hinata smiled at up at Sasuke. Sasuke's lips were now at the side of Hinata's right ear._

_"Now you forgot something." Sasuke's breath hitting Hinata's neck was tempting her. Sasuke internally smirked. The rest watched in amazement._

_"Sorry." Hinata said cupping Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked externally this time. Hinata pressed her lips against his._

**""NEXT""**

"Hinata! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke winced as his arms slid around Hinata's waist. Hinata took her lips away from Sasuke's and sighed.

"..Uh..._deha_...so..." Naruto couldn't belive it. Hinata and Sasuke!? What the fuck was going on!? Was he having a dream or something?

"Oh yeah tonight we're going to _Kurabu_ _Tora_ for your birthday Sasuke." Ino had a tint on blush on her face becuase of Shikamaru's actions. He was kissing her neck and him breathing on her neck was tempting her.

"Okay...why?" Sasuke tried to drain the unsatasfaction out of his voice tone but couldn't. Hinata nodded.

"Because we love you Sasuke!" Sakura was about to hug Sasuke but she remembered that **little miss bitch **was in Sasuke's arms.

"Okay but all of you are paying...got it?" Sasuke was being strict. **(or at least trying. ;P) **Hinata snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke...do I have to pay?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke looked down at Hinata and looked into her eyes. Crap. He fell for it.

"No..I'll pay for you Hina." Hinata faked a giggle which Sasuke took for a real one.

**:0o0o0o0:**

"Shouldn't have Naruto and Kiba been here by now!?" Sakura screamed over the loud music in the club.

_DY  
Hey Yow  
Ziggy Da Da  
Ziggy Da Da  
PELIGRO!  
Ooh Ooh  
Ziggy Da Da  
Ziggy Da Da  
CALIENTE!  
Eeh EeH  
Ziggy Da Da  
DY  
Ziggy Da  
Daddy Yankee  
You Know Baby  
Sabes Lo Que Yo Quiero Baby  
Come On_

Sasuke held out his hand to Hinata. Hinata stood up pulled Sasuke into the crowd of dancing people. Sasuke put his arms around Hinata's waist as she danced.

_Modelame Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose  
Vivetelo Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose (come on)  
Modelame Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose  
Vivetelo Asiii  
Pero Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose (you know this is)  
Auauauau! (Daddy)_

Hinata's hips swayed and Sasuke tried to keep it low that he was getting to turned on.

_Ella Explota Como en Irak  
Posti'a Como Pipa De Crack  
Se Ve Como Tyra Banks  
Es Algo ay ay...  
Ella Es La Nena De Daddy  
Su Pelo Y Su Sexy Body  
Es De Otro Nivel  
Intocable No La Pueden Ver  
Mami Vente Al Web Cam  
Facil Sigue Mi Plan  
Haz Las Cosas De Las Tuyas Como Nadie Las Sabe Hacer  
Ponte Pa La Foto  
Me Saque La Loto  
Ahora Dame La Pose Mas Sensual Que Sepas Bebe!_

_Modelame Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose (en la cima del mundo... Daddy)  
Vivetelo Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose  
Modelame Asiii  
Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose (come on)  
Pose pose pose  
Pose pose pose (lets go come on)  
Vivetelo Asiii  
Pero Dame Ahora Tu Mejor Pose  
Pose pose pose  
Auauauau!_

Hinata had her eyes shut tightly and took Sasuke to the outside of the Club. No more. This was the last straw. She couldn't wait any longer.

**End.**

_Probably a sequel posibility but I might not get time so....IDk_


End file.
